A Strange Game
by kumaruka
Summary: What happens when Japan finds a game that features characters going into a so-called haunted mansion? Not much, but these characters look like and act like his friends, their names are the same too! Cue many nations at his house, playing the strange game called HetaOni.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story where the nations react to HetaOni, I was surprised that there was a lack of Hetalia character's reacting to their own show/games so I decided to make one! I hope the character's aren't too out of character..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

Japan mindlessly clicked his way through the seemingly endless links of anime games. He had to suppress a sigh of disappointment as most of the ones that appeared on screen, he had already played. Several times.

Well it wouldn't hurt to play a game one more time, right?

That was one of the bad parts of being a nation, seeing the same things over and over again.

By chance, the Asian nation seemed to be in luck when he found a game. "Oh what is this? HetaOni? I've never played it, or heard of it for that matter."

He skimmed the description of the game and his curiosity was piqued. Japan frowned when he noticed that all the characters' names were nation names, and he began to feel a bit uncomfortable and suspicious as he looked at the characters that eerily looked like his friends.

Still, he had nothing to do so he might as well find out just what HetaOni was. The Japanese man pursed his lips in deep thought. What if he called some other nations - the ones who looked like the characters in the game - to play the game with him. That meant he would have to call Germany, Italy, Prussia, the North American brothers, England, Russia, France, and China.

Pulling out his phone slowly, still not sure if he should call or not, when a little nagging part of him urged him to do it. Japan dialed America's number first, and after talking to the hyper nation about the game and plans to play it with the selected countries, America agreed enthusiastically, saying that he'll contact a few of them just to help.

This would surely make an interesting experience.

* * *

When Japan heard a knock on his door the next day, he was surprised with the sight of not only the people he specifically chose to come, but also Romano and Spain were there too. Oh well, there wasn't anything wrong with a little more company for a little game. As long as it didn't get too chaotic then he would be fine with having this many people over. Who was he kidding? It was obvious that things were going to get a little more than chaotic - it always did.

Just before anyone could strike up a proper conversation, America's obnoxiously loud voice boomed to let them know that he was going to be the life of the rare get together. "Let's get this party started! Oh wait before we do any of that stuff, did anyone bring food?"

"I brought carbonara!" A cheery voice rang out.

"Of fucking course you did, fratellino.."

America's face lit up in what seemed like a millisecond. "Hey, Japan! Can I use your microwave for a minute?"

The Asian nodded in response, not really sure why America needed his microwave.

"Great!" The American fist-pumped the air and rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Yeah it's a short chapter, but the following chapters are _definitely_ going to be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I added in a few extra** **dialogue for this story, I don't know why.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, I'm not genius enough to make something as great as any of the characters from Hetalia or the fantastic heart-wrenching plot of HetaOni.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

"Are you guy ready to play the game?" America grinned as he held a bag of popcorn in his hands.

England's eyebrows furrowed immediately at him. "Yes, but where the bloody hell did you get the popcorn?"

The American laughed his self-proclaimed hero laugh at the British man's baffled face. "I brought a few bags with me just in case, ya know? Also watch your mouth, old man!" He snorted right after he said that last part.

The other blonde looked downright insulted. "Oi! I'm not the old man here, bloody fucking.."

Romano cleared his throat impatiently. "Moving the hell on.."

"Right.. so I'll start the game now." Japan muttered half to himself and partly to them.

 **A mochi quickly hops through an empty hallway, appearing to be running from something. It attempts to open the front door but fails.**

All the nations watched the screen go dark. "Didn't that little guy sort of resemble America?" Prussia asked no one in particular. A few blinked at the observation and Germany just glanced at Prussia curiously, but stayed quiet.

Italy just smiled softly at them. "Sì! It did look like America!"

They all jumped - except for Russia and Germany - when the high pitched squeal of the mochi was heard.

"I hope the little bugger was alright.." England muttered under his breath, and nobody heard except for Japan and Italy.

 **A deserted house on the mountain**

 **About three hours on foot**

 **From the world summit place.**

 **No one knows how long it has been there**

 **Or who used to live in it**

 **Rumors said that it was... haunted.**

"Wah! Germany! I don't like the music!" Italy whimpered, attacking the muscular blonde with a bear hug. Germany accepted the hug, albeit rather awkwardly.

Japan smiled fondly at the two of them. "Chapter 1: The ManSion Where None Should ENter." It did look a bit weird with randomly placed capital letters and whatnot but he wasn't there to complain about that. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw England choke on his tea.

 **Four people walked towards the mansion.**

The auburn haired Italian let out a small gasp of disbelief and when some nations turned to look at him, he responded a bit quickly with an exclamation. "Hey look, fratello! It's me!" That resulted in Romano responding with a face-palm. "God dammit, Veneziano.."

Prussia pointed at the character with white hair and navy blue uniform. "Kesesese! Do you see the awesome-est person there? Of course you do, because he's me!"

 **ITALY: Ve.. it's really here!**

 **JAPAN: I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it..**

 **PRUSSIA: It has such a desolate feel.. not bad..**

 **GERMANY: I don't think it's very interesting though.**

 **JAPAN: Me neither. Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?**

 **ITALY: Aw! After all the trouble we had to find it? Come on, let's go in for a little while!**

 **GERMANY: ...**

"Woah! Talk about out of character!"

Japan was already focused on the game to recognize the speaker, but he did silently agree with them. Italy actually _wanting_ to go inside a so-called haunted mansion and coaxing them into going in was a bit strange, along with the fact that Germany seemed a bit reluctant to go in for whatever reason. Japan thought he would have more sense than to believe some silly rumors, even if the German was a _very_ superstitious person.

Then again it was Germany in the _game_ that was scared, not the real one.

 **ITALY: It's cleaner than I thought.**

 **GERMANY: H-hey. Can we leave now?**

"The potato bastard is scared!" Romano chuckled. Everyone that wasn't Spain and Italy whipped their heads at the older Italian.

Romano scowled. "..What."

"Dude! You _can_ laugh!"

After that comment, America had to dodge to avoid the flying tomatoes coming his way at an impressive speed.

 **PRUSSIA: What's the matter, West? You scared?**

"He's very scared."

 **There is a crashing noise that makes all of them jump in surprise. Italy latches himself onto Germany, who looks petrified. The other two, Japan and Prussia look shocked, however Prussia tries to hide it.**

 **GERMANY: L-look, we should really go now.**

Romano scoffed and crossed his arms. "Scaredy-cat!"

Nobody dared to point out the irony in that statement to the foul-mouthed Italian in fear of getting covered in tomatoes.

 **JAPAN: Oh don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?**

"Damn, Japan!" America raised his hand to high five the shorter man, but he got nothing but a blank stare. The blonde rolled his eyes and pouted a bit before trying to high five his brother, Canada.

"No way you hoser! Only if you play hockey with me again." Canada added with a smug smirk on his face.

The louder North American suddenly flinched back. "Ugh! Don't remind me of the day we played hockey.. you were batshit crazy!"

"I hate that term." Canada stated.

"Well you were, you southpaw!"

England and France glanced at each other in astonishment. The pair of Americans continued bickering back and forth and eventually Russia intervened with his signature childish smile on his face.

 **The Asian nation starts to walk off with a barely suppressed sigh before Prussia met his gaze and called out to him.**

 **PRUSSIA: Be careful, Japan!**

 **JAPAN: I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back.**

"Oh I get to control now." Japan blinked.

 **Now walking alone, Japan opened the door at the end of the hallway. When he looked around, he discovered something that might have been the object that fell.**

 **JAPAN: The plate is... broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself.**

France frowned at the Japan in the game. "Of course it's broken."

 **Obtained: Ceramic Shard**

 **A piece of a broken plate. Small but very sharp.**

"I better get back to the others." Japan frowned. For some reason something felt off, maybe it was his years of video game experience speaking, but he was almost positive that when he got back to the room where Germany, Prussia and Italy were supposed to be, they weren't going to be there.

He was in the mix of being surprised and not being surprised when he got to the room - it was empty.

 **JAPAN: Did they leave, after all?**

 **JAPAN: How regrettable.**

After taking a few moments of deciding what to do, Japan pointed to where he was going. "I'm going up in this next room."

"Nobody's stopping you." China said.

 **Japan walked through a hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. Then he reached a massive tatami room. He almost felt at home, if only the thick atmosphere that mysteriously shrouded the mansion disappeared. Japan felt his lips twitch down while he looked around at the peaceful room, and at the same time he didn't want to be there any longer than he had to.**

"What's that red chest?" Italy suddenly inquired and Japan almost jumped. The red-headed Italian had been so uncharacteristically quiet since the beginning and Japan wondered why. Maybe the happy-go-lucky nation was just scared of the game, even though nothing relatively scary had happened. Japan noticed with a quirk of his eyebrow that the Italian was eating pasta.

No one else seemed to take much notice, not even Romano.

The Asian decided to humor him and check the red chest out.

 **You found a note.** **It says "Fix the piano, repair the toilet, leave the first aid kit in the drawer on the second floor".**

 **JAPAN: The handwriting is really messy. Whoever wrote this was obviously in a hurry.**

Italy managed an awkward smile with many different emotions mixed together. It looked _very_ unfitting for the Italian.

"Hey, pasta man, you okay? You should smile more naturally." Even America looked disturbed, making all the nations stare at the two of them. Italy actually had his amber eyes wide open and just gawked at the American. "W-what? No it's just a scary game! Fratello can I please have a hug?" He seemed back to normal again, reaching over to hug Romano - who just rolled his eyes but didn't refuse the hug.

Still a little concerned for Italy, Japan shook his head and glanced at Germany, who was staring at the auburn haired nation in confusion. "Alright I'm going back to the main room, then I will go left."

"Fufufu! That sounds great!" Spain wrapped his arm around Romano, not minding the glare he was getting.

 **Japan stared wide-eyed at the gray monster that had it's back to him. His hand was slowly reaching for his katana, though he didn't grab it. Not daring to make a sound yet, two thoughts crossed his mind.**

"I hope the potato bastard died first." Romano stated nonchalantly, but clearly not being serious. His brother dropped his fork and turned to him with tears in his eyes. "No! Take it back!" Italy was shaking and Romano blinked.

 **Should he exclaim "What's this?" or choose to stay silent.**

"Obviously the more rational option is to stay silent!" England reasoned to Japan.

Russia had his usual purple aura around him, forcing everyone else to shiver. "Aw.. I wonder what would happen if he said something? Maybe we should do that, da?"

Romano speechlessly watched his brother shake his head at the Russian. "No, we probably shouldn't."

"Da, I believe we should."

"No."

"Da." This was going to take a while, the two nations were very set on their decisions and were having some form of a staring contest, much to the surprise of everyone else. "What the fuck?" America mouthed to England, who just shrugged.

Italy just sighed. "...Fine. Did you save?"

"Hai." The Asian wasn't sure why Italy was being like this. He _knew_ that he was acting normally before they started playing.

 **JAPAN: What's this!?**

 **The gray thing turned around in an instant. It rushed forward towards Japan, who wasn't prepared for the Thing to attack him.**

 **WrONg cHoICE.**

"Holy shit! It killed Japan!" France screeched.

America gaped in shock at the screen. "That bastard!"

"Can the awesome me play?" Prussia asked, not appearing too affected. After all it _was_ a game.

Japan wanted to take a break from playing - he also wanted to watch Italy closer - so he gave the ex-nation the controls, and chuckled a bit when Prussia did a little dance.

 **Japan knew that the better choice was to stay calm. His hand was still on his katana just in case the Thing turned around and saw him. Luckily for him, it went in a door and closed it after.**

 **JAPAN: Wha... what was that, just now? I.. maybe I'm getting tired..**

"What's this room right here?" Prussia pointed to the door on the right, clearly avoiding the door straight ahead.

The albino chuckled when he entered it. "Oh it's a bathroom."

 **The Japanese man walked over to the dusty mirror. He could barely see himself in it. There was a few cabinets, but once he looked in them, they were covered in dust. The only thing left in the bathroom to check was the toilet. Japan shook his head. There was no point in looking at the toilet, it was a plain one.**

 **JAPAN: It's just an ordinary toilet.**

"You sure it's ordinary?" America questioned with a tilt of his head. "It might be a magical toilet!" Surprisingly after he joked about that, Italy giggled. "Yeah! Who knows, it might give Japan some food!"

Prussia smirked and threw his arm around the Italian. "Yeah! It _might_ be a magical toilet. Maybe I'll check it out later! I wonder what the second floor is like. The awesome Prussia will have to find out!"

Italy grinned at the albino. "Sì! I'll just hang on to Germany's buff arm if something scary happens!" Prussia laughed and went to the main room, and from there he went up the steps.

 **Japan was careful to walk up the stairs without making a sound, who knew if there were more Things. He checked a room, and was taken aback when he spotted Germany's whip on the bed.**

 **JAPAN: Is this not.. Germany's whip? What is it doing in a place like this?**

 **His face turned red with all the possibilities.**

 **JAPAN: ..stupid yaoi.**

There was a complete silence in the room as they processed what Japan in the game had said. America snorted and finally said something. "AHAHA! Japan you little pervert!"

 **Obtained: Germany's Whip**

 **Germany's personal whip. It's quite worn from use.**

More laughter filled the room. "What kind of use?!"

Italy looked at his friend in confusion. "What does that mean?" Germany quickly felt himself go red. "Don't ask me something like that!"

Romano scowled at the German. "Gross, you potato pervert! I know what you're thinking!"

 **Japan left the room. He needed to find the others and then leave the mansion. There was a lot of rooms but he chose to go in one further down the hallway. It was empty, but there was a closet in the back with some shuffling in there. Fear shot through his body like a lightning bolt. Slowly, Japan went closer to the closet. He was startled when Germany opened the curtain with a nervous look on his face.**

 **JAPAN: G.. Germany!**

 **GERMANY: CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC *shaking***

"What the hell?!" Romano raised his eyebrows at the German. "You know, Germany.. you're a bit like Italy in this game." Russia stated with a chuckle while said Italian pouted.

 **JAPAN: Germany, where are the others?**

 **GERMANY: CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC *shaking***

 **JAPAN: You look.. shaken. I'll go get you something to drink.**

Even Germany looked bewildered at himself in the game. "At least I can trust Japan in that situation."

 **The Asian backed out of the room and kept looking back at Germany.**

"I'm going to get some toilet water for West!" Prussia cackled. The younger German brother rolled his eyes. "You will not." A wicked grin suddenly spread across Prussia's face. "You haven't stopped me before."

The blonde German's face paled quickly. "Y-you haven't done that before have you?"

"Haha nope! I just wanted to see your reaction. As far as you know.." Romano nodded his approval. "You know maybe _this_ potato bastard isn't so bad."

Cue an angry German. " _Bruder!_ "

 **After he went into the bathroom, Japan checked out the toilet once more.**

 **JAPAN: Well.. this _is_ water too. Let's not be so hasty.**

Germany was still trying to function from the sudden revelation that Prussia might have given him toilet water in the past but he temporarily shook out of it. "Thank you, Japan!"

 **JAPAN: Maybe I can get water here? Ah, thank God. It doesn't seem to be broken.**

 **Obtained: Water?**

 **Not sure if you can call it water. It might be dangerous. Fatally dangerous.**

Romano smirked as he read the text. "Time to back to the potato bastard!"

 **JAPAN: Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it, and try to calm down a little.**

 **Should he give Germany the water or not give it?**

 **JAPAN: Here. It's not filtered water though...**

 **GERMANY: Is that.. really water?**

 **JAPAN: Judging by it's color.. probably..**

Folding his arms, Romano nodded his approval at Japan too. "I like you."

 **GERMANY: I see.. anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now thanks to you.**

 **JAPAN: That's good to hear. So, where are the others?**

 **GERMANY: I'm.. not sure. At any rate, we ran for out lives. And those two went in different directions... I think. Sorry, just give me a moment to pull myself together.**

"So I take it that Veneziano _didn't_ follow him?" Romano asked with an expression of disbelief and glanced at his little brother. Italy just shrugged. "It is just a game.." He patted his brother one the back while his voice carried an indescribable undertone.

 **JAPAN: All right. I'll go look for those two. Try to get some rest.**

 **GERMANY: Sorry... oh by the way, I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you?**

 **Obtained: Key from Germany**

 **It opens the library room on the first floor.**

"Hey, Prussia, maybe you should save?" Italy prodded the ex-nation and got a nod in response. "Yeah, okay."

 **Japan went down the stairs and towards the right. For some reason, he felt that the library was here. Lifting the key up with his arm, Japan listened for the tell-tale click of the door being unlocked.**

France pulled a face. "What is up with that horrid music?"

 **His gut told him to move fast and quietly. Japan felt like something was watching him and he hated it. There were many bookshelves but one would be fine to have a peek at.**

 **JAPAN: There's so many books here. If I weren't in such a hurry, I would definitely leaf through them. Well.. just one won't do any harm, right?**

 **Learned Japan's personal skill: Dismissal.**

 **Japan's eyes moved on their own to a table covered in notes written in a language that Japan wasn't ever aware of. He shivered a little as he stared at it from a distance. What he saw next definitely took him off guard.**

"It's an onigiri!" Japan gasped. What on earth was an onigiri doing in a place like that?

 **JAPAN: T.. this is..! An ordinary riceball!**

 **Obtained: Onigiri**

 **As soon as he picked it up, there was a growling noise and Japan felt the blood drain out of his face. When he dared to look up, he was looking into the charcoal eyes of the Thing. Japan ran from the creature and towards the door. Thankfully he made it, however he somehow dropped the key while running!**

Prussia was dumbfounded. "Are you shitting me?! How?!" He frantically pressed random buttons and it was pretty clear to the nations that he was lost as to where to go next. Germany pinched his nose and shook his head.

"Ah! There it is! Though how the hell did it get all the way over here?" Prussia was confused. He never went anywhere near that area. America just placed his hand on the albino's shoulder and sighed dramatically. "Video game logic."

 **JAPAN: I found it! It's the key! Now I have to get out of here!**

 **Retrieved: Key**

"Okay now let's get out of there." Spain smiled at his friend.

Prussia was spastic on the poor keyboard. "Yeah, I'm going to _not_ use the key and let that Thing fight me!" He deadpanned loudly. "Prussia you have to use the key to get out of there!" The poor Spaniard didn't get it.

 **JAPAN: Wha.. what on earth was _that_ Thing?! I have to find the others as soon as possible.**

"Chapter 2: FiNding Friends." Japan narrated.

"Who wants to play next?" Prussia asked the group, offering everyone the controller. "The awesome Prussia has to play again? Okay, okay, you all must love watching me play this game."

Canada piped up after what seemed to be a moments hesitation. "I'll play I guess."

* * *

 **I told you that this chapter would be longer, didn't I? I wrote it within two days wtf. THIS IS WHAT SUMMER DOES TO ME I'M NOT KIDDING YOU.. tbh I tried to get more reactions from different countries but I know for a fact that I forgot some, oh well, they'll react more next time I swear.**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It really does help me continue this story! I have to let you guys know that this story is not my best writing piece, just something scrapped together in a few days, and I COULD put some more time into it like some of my other stories that I'm writing but haven't yet posted.**

 **So sorry if there are any mistakes, please tell me if you find any, especially if I left anything out, I will definitely change it! I definitely rushed while writing this one, so I'm sorta scared for incoming reviews for this chapter.. o-o**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything..**

 **Read on!**

* * *

"Who are you?" China inquired the Canadian while squeezing his plushy panda. The blonde just sighed and muttered in barely concealed frustration. "I'm Canada." Prussia passed the laptop to the quiet nation.

"You should go in the library again, just to see if it's there, da?" Russia stared at Canada. Not willing to go against the scary man, Canada just nodded his head and obliged.

 **Japan's eyes were still wide from seeing that _monster_ up close. He shook his head, wanting the image out of his mind, after all, he was looking for Italy and Prussia. They were the first priority at the moment.**

 **JAPAN: A key? I hadn't noticed it before. Maybe that Thing dropped it.**

China frowned at the screen. "How would that Thing have it in the first place?" Everyone else just shrugged. "Just go to the fourth floor already, aru. I want to go home."

Canada secretly agreed with the Chinese man and complied. He was supposed to be busy.. making pancakes and hot chocolate. The thought of a warm, cup of hot chocolate made him want to just want to go home and curl up in a blanket.

 **Used Fourth Floor Key.**

 **JAPAN: Oh, a mochi. Are you stuck?**

 **The Asian man tugged at the helpless creature, without his intended result. It was definitely stuck, Japan doubted that he could get it out any time soon, at least without some sort of help.**

 **JAPAN: Ah, I can't get you out. Not like this. Poor thing... I think Germany might be able to get you out though. I wonder if he would come here for that? Then again, maybe I will have to get _him_ out. No. Anyway, I'll ask him.**

"Savage."

 **JAPAN: Wha..? Was that door here before? Or is it just my imagination? I'm sure it wasn't an iron door, though. Hmm.. Germany do you have a minute?**

"What? No, that door wasn't there before." England blinked, questioning how that was even possible. America just shook his head. "I've said this before, but I'll say it again. Don't question video game logic."

Japan nodded in agreement, though he gave a rare smile. "Yes. Video games work by their own rules."

 **GERMANY: Is that you, Japan? What's the matter?**

 **JAPAN: You see, there's a mysterious mochi stuck in a wall in a room on the fourth floor. I feel a little sorry for it, so I was wondering if you could get it out..**

 **GERMANY: I see. Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have one favor to ask you, though.**

 **JAPAN: Sure, if it's something I can do.**

 **GERMANY: You see, when I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that Thing decides to show up again. If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?**

Groaning, America put his face in his hands. "That could be anywhere! Why do _we_ have to walk around?!"

"We already found it!" Italy chimed in, and America felt himself say 'oh'

Russia squinted at the American. "How'd you forget about that so fast?" All he got in response was a shrug.

 **JAPAN: What a coincidence! Actually, I found your whip a while ago!**

"On a bed, too!"

 **GERMANY: ..Oh.**

"Germany doesn't sound too happy."

 **JAPAN: Wait, I'll pass it to you.**

 **Gave Whip back to Germany.**

 **JAPAN: It was lying on the bed next door.**

Trying to cover his laughter for once, America mumbled, "He mentioned the bed! Ooh!"

England just sighed and put his hands on his face. "Bloody idiot. I raised you better."

 **GERMANY: Oh, I... see.. thank you.**

 **JAPAN: Not at all. I only found it by chance, after all. Now let's go to the fourth f-**

 **GERMANY: Ah! Japan! I'm sorry, but..**

Romano blinked. "Is he fucking stalling or something?"

A few other countries looked confused, that was not like Germany at all.

 **JAPAN: Yes, what is it?**

 **GERMANY: Ah... I'm really, really sorry, but.. actually I'm hungry too. Don't you have anything for me to eat?**

 **JAPAN: To eat.. I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me. I don't have anything that could be used as an ingredient either.**

"What about the mochi you found in the library..?" China stared at his younger brother in disapproval.

 **GERMANY: I see! So, if it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for something to eat?**

America glanced at Germany, it was somewhat apparent that he was unimpressed. "Yeah, how the actual _hell_ is that even possible?"

 **JAPAN: Wh... _what?!_ That's impossible! How could I possibly find any food in this place?!**

 **GERMANY: Please! I have no strength right now. Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?**

"Excuses!" Romano accused the blonde.

 **JAPAN: Haa.. All right. I'll take another look around. I also have to look for Italy anyway.**

"Where would he be anyway?" America asked no one directly.

Shrugging, Italy guessed, "Maybe in the kitchen?" When he got curious looks, he continued. "I _could_ be making pasta.."

 **GERMANY: I see! Thank you! By the way, did you find my brother?**

 **JAPAN: No.. but he should be fine. Somehow.**

Prussia punched a fist in the air. "Yeah! My awesome powers allow me to stay awesome in all situations!"

 **GERMANY: Sorry for all the trouble. Oh! By the way, take this with you.**

 **Obtained: Beer**

"WHAT? Why the hell did you make Japan go get a fucking drink for you if you had one on you in the first place?" Romano seethed at the German. Frowning at his brother, Italy spoke up. "Hey, fratello, it's a game."

 **JAPAN: (A drink?! And beer, at that?!) Ah, thank you very much. I'll be going now then.**

 **GERMANY: Okay, thanks.**

"To the first floor, then?" China offered.

England nodded at him. "Mhm, how about that room where we went first?" When he got dubious looks, England sighed. "The room where we found the broken plate.."

America shook his head vigorously. "No! Let's go to the mysterious toilet!"

"Why? That makes no sense!" England countered.

"Dude, that's why we need to go to the toilet! It makes no sense!"

Romano frowned at the American. "What the fuck."

Canada shivered when he saw that the door was open. "Eh..I have a feeling that I have to go in there." America just laughed and pointed to the bathroom. "Go there! Go there, that toilet was totes m'goats magical!"

 **JAPAN: This toilet.. it seems that I can buy something from it if I insert money, somehow.**

"What." deadpanned America. "I was joking!"

England furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, you did say something about video game logic."

"AHAHA! Yeah, man. I need to get that on a shirt." The American looked like he was pondering that thought. "I wonder what I should put on it, though?"

"Idiot.."

Canada winced when he came out of the bathroom. "Ugh.. really? The door is still open." America nudged him nervously. "Guess that means you have to go in.. haha, the hero will be in the kitchen to get some more popcorn!"

The nations watched in a mix of amusement and annoyance as the American hurried away to Japan's kitchen once again.

 **JAPAN: Wow, it's pitch black in here. Where is the switch?**

 **Found the switch. Push it? Yes or no?**

" _Nooooo!_ " Prussia rolled his eyes.

Italy shrieked and squeezed Germany's arm. "Eek!"

" _Great._ You have to fight the damn thing." Romano sighed.

 **JAPAN: (It turned the lights off?! Is it going to...)**

 **JAPAN: Eh?! It's gone..I'm worried about Italy. I'd better hurry.**

"Oh, look there's a key." Germany told the group. Rolling his eyes, Romano muttered under his breath so the German couldn't hear him, "Well, no shit, dumbass."

Italy turned his head when he saw America's head peek around the corner, and he had to stifle a laugh. Seemingly deciding that it was safe, and they were done fighting with the Thing, America grinned and raced back into the room with a new bowl of buttery popcorn. "Guess who's back!"

 **Obtained: Bedroom Key**

 **After that, he purchased Onigiris and Beer from the toilet and fully restored his HP and MP.**

Turning to the other nations for their input, Canada asked them, "Where should I go next?"

"Try upstairs, mon ami." France offered with a shrug.

 **Once Japan entered the bedroom, he noticed a shaking figure hiding near a bed, and he guessed that the figure was Italy. As he came closer, he noticed that it was Prussia, not Italy.**

 **PRUSSIA: Hh?! Who's there?!**

"Where are your 'awesome powers' now?" England rolled his eyes.

Prussia gaped at him. "Whoa.. you are one salty Brit."

 **JAPAN: Woah! C-Calm down! It's me!**

 **PRUSSIA: Oh, it's you Japan? Sorry.**

 **JAPAN: Are you alright?**

 **PRUSSIA: Th-there was a monster! I saw it! A, a stark naked giant with the color of a rotten scone!**

Prussia paused to take that in. "Ha! That's strangely accurate! They do look like England's scones!"

"Excuse me?! You bloody wanker! My scones are better than.." England proceeded to rant about how they didn't have any taste buds if they didn't appreciate his cooking.

Some nations snickered at England's reaction.

 **PRUSSIA: It's true! We all saw it! Me, and West, and Italy too!**

 **JAPAN: Yes, I know.**

 **PRUSSIA: Before I knew it, I'd wound up here. Those two.. I don't know where they went. Am I making any sense?**

Spain chuckled at his albino friend nervously.

 **JAPAN: Yes, quite. That does make sense. I saw it, too.**

 **PRUSSIA: What the hell is that Thing? Oh! And what happened to the others?!**

"Dude! You already figured what it is! A mutant scone made by England!" America ignored England's green glare.

 **JAPAN: Please calm down. Would you like me to bring you something to drink?**

 **PRUSSIA: Eh? Well.. now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?**

America and France snickered. "He's thirsty." America explained to the confused nations.

England made a face. "I had to deal with _one_ pervert, now _two!_ Bloody hell!"

 **JAPAN: No, but I can go and get you some. Would you like me to?**

 **PRUSSIA: Yeah.. no wait. Never mind, I don't really need it. What happened to the other two?**

 **JAPAN: Germany is on this same floor. He claimed he was hungry. But.. I haven't found Italy. Do you have any idea where he might be?**

 **PRUSSIA: What?! Italy's missing?! Do you think he was attacked by that monster?**

Germany paled and though Romano didn't show any reaction other than shifting uncomfortably, it was obvious that he didn't like the thought of Italy being attacked by that Thing. None of the nations did, somehow it struck a cord with them.

 **JAPAN: We can't be 100% sure.. but he's very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape somehow.**

Italy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

 **PRUSSIA: All right! Then I'll look for him too! But first, let's go where West is. What's he doing anyway?**

 **JAPAN: He said he was too hungry to move. Prussia, don't you have anything for him to eat?**

Everyone was confused at Japan's logic in the game. "How would he find anything for Germany? They all ran off, right? There probably wasn't enough time.." China frowned at Japan.

 **PRUSSIA: Something to eat.. now that you mention it, I did find some mushrooms while I was running away. Will that do?**

America spit out a piece of popcorn once the words registered with him. "Don't trust the mushrooms! Shrooms are bad for you!"

 **JAPAN: That should do.**

 **PRUSSIA: All right! Then let's...**

The nations waited anxiously, some even got irritated that it took a long time for text to appear next.

 **JAPAN: What's the matter?**

 **PRUSSIA: Don't you hear the sound of something.. getting... closer?**

America's face paled. " _Whaaat?!_ Ah, hell no!"

 **PRUSSIA: Hey, say..**

 **JAPAN: What is it?**

 **PRUSSIA: Did you lock the door? When you entered the room?**

" _Fuck!_ " Romano and America shouted in unison.

 **The two of them felt chills run down their backs and Japan turned around slowly towards the door. He felt like face-palming, but he heard a scratching noise against the wooden floor boards that were outside the room.**

 **JAPAN: I... the door..**

 **PRUSSIA: Holy..!**

"Shit!" Prussia finished. Italy screeched in horror as a bloody picture showed on screen. Reacting quickly to his friend's distress, Germany put his hand over the Italian's eyes.

China pouted. "Now we have to go through all of that all over again! This time, _lock_ the door." Collective groans were heard throughout the room as they processed what the Chinese man had said.

 **PRUSSIA: If that thing on your waist isn't just for show, pull it out of its sheath. If you don't want to be eaten that is.**

 **JAPAN: Agreed.**

 **PRUSSIA: Is it gone?**

 **JAPAN: Yes, probably.**

 **PRUSSIA: All right. That was a little scary, but now we should join West. Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!**

"I have to agree with him, that's an awesome plan!" Prussia nodded his head.

Canada shot an exasperated glance at the ex-nation. "So, you're agreeing with yourself?"

 **JAPAN: Indeed.**

 **Prussia joined the party.**

America just sighed when they saw the Thing waiting outside the door. "And guess who's right there to ruin the fun."

 **PRUSSIA: Japan, run!**

 **JAPAN: Prussia, come!**

 **PRUSSIA: Come in, quick!**

 **JAPAN: This is the fortress where Germany is.**

 **PRUSSIA: It's pretty solid. Hey, West! Japan told me you were hungry. Do you want some mushrooms?**

A few nations stared at the albino in disbelief, namely America and Canada.

"Again, with the mushrooms.. don't trust them." America snorted.

 **GERMANY: Is that really you, Prussia? Are you all right?**

"Wait, who else would it be?" Russia questioned the German.

 **PRUSSIA: Yeah, I'm fine. But I have bad news! Italy is still missing! And we have to help a mochi.**

 **GERMANY: All right. I'm done here, so we can go now.**

Romano scowled and threw his hands in the air. "The fuck were you doing in there in the first place?"

 **PRUSSIA: I don't really understand what we're supposed to do, but let's go to the fourth floor!**

 **GERMANY: Can we come back here once in a while?**

Suspicion filled the room; why was Germany so intent on returning to the closet? Was he hiding something? They had to remind themselves that it was just a game, though a few nations remained tense.

 **JAPAN: I don't mind, but.. do you actually like those narrow spaces?**

 **GERMANY: Well, you could say that I'm used to them. There's a ton of room, though.**

"What does _that_ mean?" China frowned at the Germanic nation, who just shrugged noncommittally.

 **JAPAN: Oh..**

 **PRUSSIA: Do you want to leave now?**

 **GERMANY: I.. I really hope Italy is fine.**

Romano didn't say anything, but he quickly shot a look of surprise at the blonde German. Taking notice of the older Italian's eyes in his direction, Germany nodded discreetly, signalling to talk to him later.

Canada went to go to the fourth floor, as he was supposed to.

 **JAPAN: Well?**

 **PRUSSIA: It's stuck pretty deep. Can you do it, West?**

France laughed, earning himself a repulsed look from a certain English nation. "Bloody pervert..."

 **GERMANY: Huggggnn! Sorry, I can't do it with my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tool.**

 **JAPAN: A tool.. well it _is_ a big house. I'll take a look around.**

 **GERMANY: Yeah, I would be really thankful if you could find something useful.**

 **PRUSSIA: Oh, well. I guess we'll have to split up again to look for it.**

Italy made a noise that came out as a squeak. The Italian nervously shot a doubtful glance at Prussia. "Is that really a good idea?"

 **Watching Germany struggle with the mochi made Japan wince and Prussia chuckled at the noise of frustration coming from his brother.**

 **PRUSSIA: Awesome face.**

 **JAPAN: Well then I'll be going ahead. I'll come back as soon as I find anything good.**

 **PRUSSIA: I think I'll go, too. Actually, I haven't looked around very much. Might as well do some exploration.**

 **GERMANY: Thanks.**

 **Parted from Germany and Prussia.**

"Where shall I go now? Actually, let me decide.. that room I think." When nobody argued with him, Canada used the keys to get over there.

Canada blinked in surprise. There was a lever in the corner of the room so he went near it to check it out.

 **Up is Heaven.**

 **Middle is Earth.**

 **Down is Hell.**

 **JAPAN: Ah, it broke.**

"Eh?! I guess I have to go there to continue.."

 **JAPAN: It's not off-tune, even if it has probably been here for years.**

Japan blinked when he heard the song, it was extremely familiar.

 **JAPAN: Italy!**

Finally, after what seemed to be minutes, but in reality was only a few seconds, Japan realized that the song played on the piano was iNsAnITY. It was strangely dark, yet Japan felt as if it fit the game somehow. He didn't really know why, it just did.

 **ITALY: Japan! You're okay!**

 **JAPAN: Yes, thank God. Somehow.**

 **ITALY: Right after you left, a monster suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first to scream. You... heard him, didn't you?**

Germany was shocked, that was out of character for him to scream first.

 **JAPAN: No, not at all...**

 **ITALY: I see. Germany's scream surprised me, too, and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away and leave you behind. I'm sorry, Japan... But the front door wouldn't open no matter what and we split up while running away.**

 **JAPAN: No need to apologize. Anyone would have done the same in a situation like that. Even me. Still.. what on Earth is going on in this house? The exit door and the windows can't be opened. Our cell phones don't work, either.**

 **ITALY: Yep, it looks like we're locked up. But! I'm so glad I found you, Japan! Aren't you hurt or anything? Aren't you hungry?**

"That reaction though," America sniggered. "'It looks like we're locked up.' I don't know why that's funny, pfft!"

"It's not that funny.."

France tilted his head. "Oui, it did seem a bit strange."

 **JAPAN: I'm fine. But.. you're surprisingly calm about this, Italy. You were even wandering around the house...**

Romano turned to his younger brother in confusion. "Yeah, what the fuck is up with that?"

Italy just shrugged. Japan watched as the auburn haired nation stared at Romano in concern.

 **Japan watched as Italy's face seemed to fall for a split second, but before he could ask if the Italian was okay, Italy nodded slowly and a frown appeared on his face.**

 **ITALY: Well... when that monster appeared, I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but.. well, both Germany and Prussia were falling apart, too. So I figured someone need to keep a level head, and even I was amazed by how calm I felt! And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!**

Germany just stared blankly at the screen. Italy in the game was acting strangely logical, especially in a situation like that. Then there was Germany in the game who was spooked by just about everything. His eyes trailed over to the auburn-haired Italian by his side, and he was strangely quiet. That's when Germany realized that he had been uncharacteristically silent throughout this entire game so far - save for a few moments.

 **JAPAN: That makes sense. I was startled at first, too, but after seeing everyone else so flustered, I felt oddly calm.**

 **ITALY: So, what about Germany and Prussia? Haven't you found them yet?**

 **JAPAN: No, I've found them. They're on the fourth floor, but I'll explain the details on the way. They were both very worried about you. You'd better go and let them see you as soon as possible.**

 **ITALY: Ah, okay! Let's go together, then! I found some stuff while I was exploring, so I'll leave them with you. I also made pasta! You can have that too.**

"How did he manage to do that, aru?" China asked.

Glee flashed in Italy's amber eyes. "PASTA!"

 **Italy joined the party.**

 **Japan blinked as Italy gave him three bottles of beer, and five onigiris.**

 **Fully restored HP and MP with Italy's refreshments.**

"Now we go upstairs?" Canada bit his lip.

 **ITALY: AAAACK! Japan! It's the _Thing!_ It's the _Thing!_**

"Well, don't get it's attention, stupid little brother." Romano scolded.

 **PRUSSIA: You came too soon! Japan, take Italy with you and run!**

 **GERMANY: Italy! You're all right!**

 **ITALY: G-Germany! Your face looks weird..**

"I wonder what that means?" Japan questioned.

 **PRUSSIA: Me and West will take care of this! Just go, quickly!**

 **PRUSSIA: Japan!**

 **JAPAN: My, my. I must be losing my hearing in my old age. I can't hear you at all.**

 **PRUSSIA: Wha..? Huh?! Hey, Italy!**

A tacit thought ran collectively through most nation's minds. The auburn haired Italian was going to run away or surrender, he was known for it after all. It wasn't that bad in this situation, at least he would be safe.

 **ITALY: Oh, um.. I suddenly got deaf, too!**

Shock filled the room like someone pouring water into an empty aquarium.

"Bastard! You should run! What the hell?!" Romano reprimanded his brother. Strangely enough, Italy shook his head in disagreement but didn't say anything.

 **GERMANY: Italy! You-**

 **ITALY: Now that you mention it, we've been in peace for a while now, so I'd completely forgotten about it.**

 **GERMANY: Italy.. Japan..**

 **JAPAN: It is my honorable duty to fight along with you. Let's go, Italy.**

 **ITALY: Y-yeah!**

"He agreed to fight?!"

Groaning, Prussia tapped the keyboard with irritation. "Ugh, I don't like this. It's too un-awesome for me.."

 **JAPAN: It's gone..**

 **ITALY: It really _is_ a ghost..**

Japan sighed and discretely shook his head. Italy was still Italy, even if there were a few odd occasions of suspicious actions.

 **GERMANY: Italy!**

 **JAPAN: Are you hurt?**

 **PRUSSIA: The hell?! You totally ignored what I said!**

 **GERMANY: I thought the two of us alone could do something about it. Sorry. You really helped. Are you okay, too?**

England scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's pretty stupid to think that the two of you could beat the Thing by yourselves."

 **ITALY: Yep. But I'm so relieved now! You two ran away really fast, so I'd been wondering what had happened to you.**

"Wait a minute! _They_ ran before _you?!_ " England was shocked. Other than pouting slightly, Italy showed no outward reaction.

 **JAPAN: I am really glad that everyone is all right. Now, what are we going to do from here?**

 **PRUSSIA: Yeah. The Thing could show up here again, so we should move to a room that is as safe as possible. Besides, if the four of us stick together, it won't be so scary.**

 **GERMANY: Good idea, Prussia! Now, let's search for a room that looks as safe as possible. And let's not split up, of course.**

 **ITALY: Roger, Captain!**

Germany sighed. "I bet you did that with your left hand.."

 **All joined the party.**

They watched as Canada searched for a room to be safe in, but once he did it said that they were forgetting something. He went into a room and interacted with everything in sight, but no luck. Some nations were getting a bit impatient with all the looking around in the game. Even Canada looked frustrated. The group was getting to the point to have someone Google how to do it, and then they found something.

"Oh! A box of matches!"

They wandered around a bit before they found a room.

 **PRUSSIA: We can't get too careless, but I think we're safe here, for now. We have the key, and the door is firmly locked from inside.**

 **JAPAN: It is only temporary, but it should do for one night, I suppose..**

 **ITALY: One night is good enough for me. I'm really tired from running around.**

 **GERMANY: You're right. We ran a lot for one day. It makes me feel like having some beer.**

France shook his head. "No, wine is better."

 **ITALY: I'm a little cold, too.. I wonder if it's because of this house?**

 **JAPAN: If I'm not mistaken, we found some matches. There is also enough firewood for one night, so we can warm up.**

 **GERMANY: Hmm. I'll do it, then.**

 **PRUSSIA: Ooh! That's nice, huh?**

 **JAPAN: Yes. I feel so much better now that we have some light. And now that I'm not alone, either.**

 **ITALY: Yeah! But it was really scary at first! Even though Germany was the first to run away, it was me that the monster chased after.**

"Che cosa?!" Romano screeched. How dare that Thing chase after his stupid little brother? If this ever happened in real life - which he highly doubted this would ever happen - he would kick that monster's ass.

 **PRUSSIA: Yeah, you're right. I remember thinking 'No, not my precious little Italy!' and then both the monster and Italy disappeared! And West had vanished too.**

 **GERMANY: I hate supernatural things! B-besides.. it's not like I just ran and hid - well never mind now. As long as we're all okay, it doesn't matter.**

"LIES!"

 **JAPAN: Yes, exactly. Besides, rather than think about how we acted in the past, we should discuss what to do from now on.**

 **GERMANY: I see. We can only conclude that that monster has really made us prisoners here. Though, having no way out is what really bothers me..**

 **JAPAN: Indeed.. I really wish I could go home. I've been waiting for several games that will be released soon..**

 **ITALY: Me too. I can't eat pasta or pizza like this!**

Pinching his nose, Germany shook his head. "Italien.."

Getting defensive about his brother's logic, Romano shouted, "Hey, it's a valid reason to go home!"

 **PRUSSIA: Um, hey, you keep talking about a way out.. if all the exits are locked, why don't we just make one ourselves? Didn't you do that when you were prisoners of war, too? It's time to put that into practice now!**

 **JAPAN: That brings me memories, too. I miss those times when I kept trying to commit seppuku.**

China's eyes immediately flickered over to Japan. Those weren't good times.

 **ITALY: Germany worked hard to make a way out for us. But this time, I'll do everything I can, too!**

 **Japan was surprised at the amount of determination in Italy's voice, especially when he said that last part. Maybe he was serious, and was actually going to participate in helping them escape. He looked at Germany to gauge his reaction. The German didn't react very much, as if he was expecting Italy to fall asleep to take a siesta tomorrow. Not that he blamed Germany, as Italy did have that reputation.**

 **GERMANY: All right, all right. So, the plan for tomorrow is to make a way out. We can't forget about that.**

"How could you forget about that?" Russia asked. "Those Things are trying to kill you so that would be pretty impossible, da?"

 **JAPAN: Right. Well, now, I don't know what time it is, but let's sleep here tonight.**

 **ITALY: My watch broke when I wasn't looking, too!**

 **GERMANY: Wait. Won't it be dangerous if we all go to sleep? I think one of us should stay up to keep watch.**

 **JAPAN: You definitely have a point. So, shall we play janken to decide fairly who will keep watch tonight?**

America looked towards Japan for answers.

"Oh, it is similar to your Rock, Paper, and Scissors." Japan answered.

 **ITALY: Jan-ke? What are the rules?**

 **JAPAN: Well, it's a very simple game. You play by showing three types of hand signs..**

 **PRUSSIA: Whatever, let's do it already! I'm really tired! I wanna sleep!**

Romano nodded. "Same. Just being here makes me tired."

 **GERMANY: Prussia, wait just a little.**

 **JAPAN: And rocks beats scissors. You can throw rock, scissors, or paper.**

 **ITALY: Ah, it's a little like La Morra. Okay, I got it, Japan. Let's do it!**

 **JAPAN: Let's go then. Jan... ken...**

The whole room laughed - save for Prussia, who just sat in his armchair, rolling his eyes at them all. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm awesome! I don't need any of you."

 **PRUSSIA: Aah.. Seriously, it's so fun being alone.. but those three, they really sound asleep. Ha... if only I had my computer, I could update my blog. Now all I can do is take pictures of their sleeping faces. It just.. their serious faces when we were playing janken... they looked awesome. I couldn't resist them.**

"You seriously have a blog?" England raised his eyebrows at the Prussian. France watched them move and cringed back. "It appears that Angleterre's eyebrows finally got sick of being on his face."

Seething, England glared at France. "Shut up!"

"Yeah, they're going to take over the world now. Everybody run! The hero will save you all!"

Spain looked like he was pondering something. "What if his eyebrows are actually stickers?" Once he made that remark, England gritted his teeth and slowly pulled out a thick, brown book. "I can hex you!"

Silence engulfed the room and Romano stared at the Spaniard. "Tomato bastard, what the actual fuck.. never mind, I'm surrounded by idiots."

 **He looked over once more at the sleeping trio.**

 **PRUSSIA: I'm kinda... cold. The fire is.. strong enough. What the hell?! I just felt a chill running down my spine.. L-look, this isn't funny. I'm just.. hearing things, right? There's no one here! No one! Why aren't those three waking up? Can't they hear anything? Hah! That's it! I'll use Japan's strategy and pretend I'm not here! If I turn off my aura, I won't be found! I guess I can't do it. Right, I have no choice then..**

Everyone was still quiet because of what Spain had said, but then someone spoke up. "That's not Japan's strategy. Isn't that Canada's?" Russia corrected the Prussian in the game. Canada shot a glare at him, but it went unnoticed. "That's rude, aru!" China countered.

 **PRUSSIA: Forgive me. It's tough being alone. _Shit!_ No! I won't die yet!**

Germany raised an eyebrow at Prussia. "Bruder, you should've woken us up." Something in Germany's eyes hinted that they were going to have a talk later about the 'it's tough being alone' part.

China had a puzzled expression on his face. "It is just a silly game! Why do we keep asking each other things like this?" Honestly, no one had an answer for China.

 **You cannot easily set foot in that "mysterious mansion" in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly. Especially when there are no people there...**

 **CHINA: It's really here!**

America animatedly pointed at the screen and shouted happily, "There we are!"

Sighing, England nodded his head. "Yes, that is us."

 **ENGLAND: I thought it was just a rumor. But it's actually here...**

 **FRANCE: The desolate feel gives it a rather.. nice touch, vous ne trouves pas?**

 **CANADA: I don't think it's very interesting though.**

The nations blinked, so far the introduction of the Allies was nearly the same as the Axis's beginning. Canada was focused on his sprite.

"Why am I transparent?!"

 **AMERICA: Did you just hear a voice just now?**

 **RUSSIA: Oh, America, you tease! We didn't hear anything, did we?**

Canada was growling under his breath about the tall Russian.

 **CANADA: ...**

 **AMERICA: Still... it doesn't really look like a very fun place.**

Russia chuckled through his ever-present scarf. "Is Америка scared?"

Scowling at the Russian, American shook his head and crossed his arms in a petulant fashion. "No way, man!"

 **ENGLAND: ...**

 **RUSSIA: Well, why don't we take a little look inside and then go back? I think we can leave before nightfall.**

 **CHINA: Yeah! I don't want to stay too long, either!**

 **FRANCE: Eh bien, alors, shall we go in?**

 **RUSSIA: The rumors say that there are ghosts here, da? That's why nobody comes near the place..**

Prussia shrugged. "Well the rumors aren't far off, though there aren't any ghosts."

 **AMERICA: No wonder. It's such an eerie place.**

 **CANADA: Huh? How unusual of you, America. Are you scared?**

 **AMERICA: No, but it's a little.. hey where is everyone else?**

 **RUSSIA: They said they would leave the first floor to us, and then they went right up to the second floor.**

 **AMERICA: Hmm. Then we'll..**

Canada jumped when the Thing ran down the screen towards America in the game. "W-what happened?!" He stuttered.

 **FRANCE: It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?**

 **ENGLAND: Y..yeah, but.. can we go now?**

America whipped his head around at the British man in shock.

 **FRANCE: What's the matter, England? Are you scared?**

"England? Scared? Nah, those words don't mix together." said America, though a bit uncertainly.

 **ENGLAND: Of course not, you idiot! That's not it! It's just that this place is sort of..**

 **CHINA: It's silly. There are no ghosts here or anything. You can go back.**

 **FRANCE: Hé, hé. Are you going to look around by yourself?**

"I hope not." Japan leveled the oldest one in the room with a firm stare. China quirked his eyebrows. "Honestly, Japan.. it's a game. None of this has ever happened. I expected you to realize that."

Sitting back, the Japanese man pursed his lips choosing to stay silent for the moment. Speaking up, Spain furrowed his eyebrows as if he were in deep thought. "You've been doing the same thing, China."

 **CHINA: I'll just peek into this room over here. It smells a little bad.**

America frowned. "Hey, that's a big no-no! It's like my horror films, where that one person hears a noise or something like that and goes to investigate."

Scoffing at the mention of America's horror movies, England rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, please, you can barely call those 'horror movies', everything is expected, and has no surprises at all."

America just laughed and nudged Italy. "Yeah, dude. Remember that time when I showed you England's review on one of my movies?" The auburn haired Italian blinked in confusion at first but then chuckled hesitantly. "Oh.. yeah! That was pretty funny."

"Oh god! Isn't that the room where Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Japan are?!" France exclaimed, eyes widening at the implications.

 **ENGLAND: What? Isn't that a little risky? Hey, wait!**

"Chapter 3: GunshOTs." China read out loud.

Spain spoke everyone's unspoken thoughts. "We need to continue playing this game, I have a feeling that it's going to get interesting soon enough." Moving away from the computer, Canada addressed the room. "So, who wants to play next?"

* * *

 **So, that's it for this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, it makes me really happy that people enjoy reading this, even though it's not my best.. this chapter was pretty rushed.**

 **oh my god this is a shit chapter, I am so sorry. o_o**

 **I'm listening to the Hamilton soundtrack right now, and right now the song is That Would Be Enough, and I have to say that it's making me sad. It's hard to choose a favorite song, but mine would probably be Nonstop.**


End file.
